Ginnyocoffee
by StarPheonix22
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a red head. She was a little crazy.


Ginny of Coffey!

It was a bright and shiny morning, with out a cloud in the sky- well there were a few clouds… but they were white and fluffy!-, it was one of those days when EVERYONE was happy… well Slytherins weren't, but are they ever? Well anyway, in the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione were pleasantly cuddling on a couch, when suddenly a very tired looking Ginevra walked through common room door. Holding a very very very big espresso.

"Ummm.." Hermione started tentatively, Ginny could be quite scary when she is tired, "maybe you shouldn't drink that…"

Ginny glared at Hermione, she didn't like to be bossed around. So just to spite her, the short tempered red head chugged the whole thing down in one shot. Suddenly, as if a waking charm had been cast upon her, Ginny was WIDE awake, there were no longer any bags under her eyes, her hair even seemed a little brighter. All was silent when all of a sudden, bright-haired noticed something. She began looking around franticly. Harry was missing! She sat down and waited patiently for his return staring at the door expectantly. After about 15 minutes she got tired of waiting patiently, and started to wait impatiently. A few moments later she was hysterical.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed running around in a circle, " WHERE IS HE??!??!?!?!?"

"Ummmmm" Hermione whispered to the crazy red head's brother. "She does know that harry is doing detention right now for pouring white-out in a slytherin's hair right?"

Through her hysterics, Ginny managed to catch a few words, 'Harry, doing, and Slytherin. Immediately jumping to conclusions Ginny became outraged.

" HE FOUND SOME SLYTHERIN GIRL AND NOW HE IS DOING HER BEHING MY BACK ?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed, she then turned on some random innocent little first year. " YOU!! YOU KNEW! YOU KNEW AL ALONG AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!?!?!?!?!?!!?"

The first year whimpered as Ginny took a step closer, but then her raged turned to sadness and she fled the room. Every one was wide-eyed and silent. They stayed like that for around 5 minutes. And just when they had started to recover, Ginny returned. With a TV, and a big stack of chick flicks, a huge tub of ice-cream and a couple bags of chocolate chips. She brought it into a corner and started pigging out while watching chick flicks and sobbing.

It was around this time that Harry Potter the-boy-who-refuses-to-die entered the room, completely unaware of the surprise that he was in for.

"Ginny he was in deten-" Hermione started but was interrupted by the red headed monster that once was Ginny, who had already started yelling at him. Terrified the bushy-haired girl clung to the boy beside her.

"YOU CHEATING LYING SON OF A BITCH" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!!!! I HATE MY LIFE! I HATE THE WORLD I SHOULD JUST DIE!!!!!"

And with that she went to a corner and died. After being resuscitated by Hermione, she was yelled at by Hermione.

"HE WAS IN DETENTION!!!!! GOD!!! HARRY WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!" she yelled, into her ear to make sure she understood. Ginny got up.

"I KNEW IT!" She exclaimed, and gave harry bear hug (which technically wasn't possible considering she wasn't a bear but we'll ignore that fact for the sake of the story).

"Actually..." said harry "I have a confession to make!"

"What?" asked Ginny suspiciously?

"Well" said harry walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, "it goes like this… I lo-"

But he was interrupted by a truck hitting a cow.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!?!?!?" Cried Ron terrified.

"Regardless" said Harry somewhat irritated. "Ginny, I lo-"

He was yet again interrupted, but this time by the cow itself, that had somehow managed to live through being hit by a truck, tough cow!

"moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" it said. Harry Outraged pulled out his wand dramatically.

" AVADAKAVRA!!! NOW THE NEXT ONE TO INTERUPT ME SUFFERS THE SAME FATE!" he cried. Then taking ginny back into his arms he softened his voice. " Ginny I lo-"

"merp?" squeaked the little voice of the stuffed turtle named M. Douchbag.

"WHO DARES TO INTERUPT ME?!" he roared, looking around for the source of interruption. Then he saw it, the cutest little stuffed turtle in the world.

Every one expected him to lash out on the poor turtle, but instead he picked it up cuddled with it.

" awe aren't you the cutest little thing in the world!" he said, while hugging it tightly.

Suddenly there was a POOF of smoke and the cute little turtle turned into an ugly, and slightly wrinkly, Vordemort.

" BWAHAHAHHAAH" the snake obsessed freak cried " REVENGE IS MINE AT LAST!!!!"

And he finely killed the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. Alas, harry never got to confess his undying love for Ginny.

THE END


End file.
